


An Unlikely Friendship

by Rekall



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liho is enjoying a quiet evening at home with Natasha when some annoying visitors spoil things. But when Liho thinks that things can't get any worst she sees things in a new light and makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightmoonz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmoonz/gifts).



Snow was falling outside. Liho watched it with disinterest as she stretched out on her cat bed on the windowsill. Until recently she would have been out there in the snow. She remembered how cold it was during those long nights. It was something she did not miss. Having a warm home and a human to take care of her was much more enjoyable. 

Currently said human was curled up in a chair with reading a book. Liho was aware that Natasha was her name. She had overheard people calling her that before. Natasha lived a hard life. Liho had known that even before she began living in the apartment. She had watched Natasha for awhile before approaching the woman. Someone with that hard of life needed comfort. Needed a pet. Liho's choice hadn't been wrong.

Liho's tail twitched as she watched Natasha. It was so tempting to get up and demand attention. The problem with that was it would require moving and Liho wasn't quite sure she wanted to do that. Her current spot was comfortable and warm. Heat blew up from the floor below her. 

In the end, Liho decided to stay put. It was a quiet evening and there was no need to rush anything. There would be time for attention later.

Stretching her body out even further Liho closed her eyes and settled in for a nap. It had been a long day. Natasha had been gone for most of it. Liho needed to stay alert to guard the home while Natasha was away and to welcome her home when she returned. It was an important job. One that Liho didn't take lightly.

Liho was almost asleep when she heard the annoying ringing of the doorbell. Liho cracked open an eye as Natasha went to answer it. Liho could tell that Natasha was annoyed as well. Quiet time at home was not to be interrupted. 

A human entered. There was no time for Liho to focus on him though as something more important caught her attention. It was the enemy; a dog.

The dog rushed into the apartment, wagging his tail and panting. Liho was having none of it. She darted from the windowsill and took refuge under the chair that Natasha had previously been sitting in. The movement did not go unnoticed. The dog bounded over to the chair, crouched down and whined as he tried to get to Liho.

Liho hissed as she swiped a paw at the dog. She didn't care that the dog smelt like pizza. Dogs were the enemy.

"Clint, your dog is bothering my cat."

"You have a cat?"

Great, Liho decided. The dog's owner was just as stupid as the dog. At least Natasha seemed unimpressed. Liho liked that.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas," Clint said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Liho didn't know what Christmas was. She didn't really care. All she wanted was the dog out of her face.

Natasha sighed. "I know what day it is. And get your dog away from my cat."

"Lucky, come here boy."

Liho glared as the one called Lucky bounded away. From her spot under the chair she watched as Clint petted him. Natasha was standing with her arms crossed. It was a good sign. Liho hoped that she would soon make them leave.

"No one should be alone on Christmas," Clint said. "That goes for me too. My romantic life hasn't exactly been the greatest and my brother took off again. I have no idea what he's up too. You're the only one I know who would be as alone as I am."

_Kick them out,_ Liho mentally sent to Natasha. 

If Natasha got the message she ignored it. "Okay, but don't complain about the lack of a tree."

"I'll get the beer out while you order the pizza?"

"I better order the pizza. I don't want to even think about what you'd pick as toppings."

Liho watched as they went their separate ways. No, it was not suppose to happen like that. They were supposed to leave. Instead the dog, still wagging his tail and slobbering, followed Clint into the kitchen. Liho meanwhile stayed put. There was no way she was getting out from under the chair while the enemy and his owner were still in the apartment. 

The pizza arrived and Liho had to admit that it smelled good. It was almost worth it to leave the safety of the chair. The enemy getting his own slice however was what made Liho change her mind. If no one was going to offer her a slice for herself she was going to stay right where she was. 

"You've been going off a lot on your own lately," Clint said once the pizza was done and they were busy nursing their beers. "What's that all about?"

"Nothing."

Liho's ears perked. She noticed the shift in Natasha's voice. There was an empty sadness there. It was a topic that Natasha didn't want to talk about. 

Things grew quiet as they both sipped at their beers. Liho eyed them both. Clint clearly wanted to know what was going on but was smart enough not to ask. She also saw that the fact Natasha was keeping things from him was making him uncomfortable. 

Things would not do. Liho didn't know what Christmas was but she knew it was important enough that one, neither of them wanted to be alone on the day and two, that Natasha would invite an enemy into her home. Something had to be done.

Near Clint was the dog. He seemed asleep. Liho hoped it was true. 

Crawling out from her safe spot, Liho slunk across the floor and made her way towards Natasha. She rubbed her body against Natasha's legs to let her know she was there. After a few seconds, Liho jumped up onto Natasha's lap.

Liho felt Natasha's hand upon her back. With each stroke, Liho could feel the tension leaving Natasha's body. Liho didn't dare risk meowing or purring in case the noise woke the dog up but she certainly wanted too. It was comfortable and soothing. 

"Where did you get your cat?" Clint asked, changing the subject. 

"She found me," Natasha said between strokes. 

"At least it was likely less dramatic than how I got Lucky."

"I remember you telling me the story. I still can't believe that someone would shoot a dog."

Liho lifted her head at that information and looked at the enemy with new interest. She never knew that dogs could go through something like that. The dogs she knew where only interested in chasing her. 

Liho stayed with Natasha as their evening turned from talking to watching TV. Liho wasn't sure what they were watching but all the people in it were wearing funny clothes. It seemed to be about an old man learning a lesson. Liho tilted her head while she watched. It seemed like he was supposed to try and change. Was that that what Christmas was about? Change?

The movie was still going when Liho jumped off Natasha's lap. Her steps were light on the floor as she walked over to the dog and sat down in front of him. He was still asleep and seemed relatively harmless. She remembered being chased but maybe all dogs weren't the same?

Reaching forward with her paws, Liho batted at the dog - no - _Lucky_. He opened his one eye and looked at Liho. Every instinct told her to run but Liho held her ground to see what Lucky would do.

Lucky opened his mouth and his long tongue fell out into a pant. Before Liho could react, he licked her face.

Liho meowed in surprise. The lick wasn't bad. It had simply caught her off guard. Lucky certainly didn't seem like he wanted to harm her.

With a flick of the tip of her tail, Liho decided that Lucky was okay. She walked forward and climbed onto his head. It was a test more than anything to see how Lucky would react. Fortunately he stayed still and let her do what she wanted.

Lucky's fur was soft. As Liho reached his back she turned around to face his head. Playfully she bit at one of his floppy ears. Lucky didn't mind. In fact he seemed to like the attention.

Rolling onto her side, Liho fell off Lucky's back. With her paws she batted at him while he turned his head and licked her again.

Eventually a yawn escaped Lucky. Liho didn't blame him. She was tired too. She curled up next to him, snuggling against his soft fur. Her eyes fell close and soon they were both fast asleep.

Liho wasn't sure how long she was asleep. What woke her was the clicking sound of a camera. It was Clint. He was crouched down a few feet away with his phone in his hand. Liho glared at him. It wasn't nice to wake her. Lucky was okay but she still wasn't sure about Clint.

"Leave them alone," Natasha said and Clint stood up and settled back down into the seat.

Liho closed her eyes once more as she snuggled closer to Lucky. Liho still wasn't quite sure what Christmas was but she did know that she made a new friend that day and that itself was a good thing.


End file.
